Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is: the tritagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), the deuteragonist of Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, a supporting character of Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic Free Riders, Sonic Colors, and Sonic Runners, the tetartagonist of Sonic Generations, and a major character of Sonic Forces. He is a 14 year old hedgehog who came from 200 years in the future. He is Espio's best friend and Blaze's love interest. His main role in the games is to protect the future by changing the problems in the past with the help from his psychokinesis, which are psychic powers. He apparently has the ability to time-travel, though this is implied to be done with the assistance of future technology. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. Background Silver was born in Crisis City (technically Soleanna) 200 years in the future, he did state that the future was like this before he was born.It's totally unknown about who Silver's family were, except for the fact that he was friends with Blaze the Cat for an unknown period of time. Silver has been constantly fighting a monster named Iblis and it's minions, who is responsible for the catastrophic future he's been living in. Appearance Silver is a very light grey (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. Personality Silver is a polite hedgehog with a strong sense of justice, who can be very serious changing his future or when the future is at stake with relentless determination. Silver hates those who make others suffer, and will try to help out in any way he can. Silver does care about his friends, like when Blaze offered to sacrificed herself to seal Iblis away, Silver instead, wanted a favorable alternative to defeat the monster for good. Silver is shown to be naive (which has been elaborated on by Blaze several times,) he can be too trusting, to the point that he never contemplated on the fact that he could be lied to by Mephiles (who tricks Silver into believing Sonic is the Iblis Trigger.) He does have a nasty side to him at times, like when someone gets in his way, or when someone's not being very helpful. Silver has shown to be very rude and short-tempered at times, as seen in Sonic Rivals and its sequel. He does have a apologetic side to him, such as in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by saving and teaming up with Sonic where they were trying to save Elise, despite their initial encounter, but Silver reconciles with Sonic by telling him that it was a misunderstanding and asks Sonic if he could help save Elise, and after Sonic forgives Silver, the two hedgehogs worked together. Silver possesses a competive side to him and is rather cocky, often giving a smug look when he's in the lead. It's moreso seen in the latter two Sonic Riders games. In Sonic (2006) he gives a snide remark when fighting enemies. All in all he's a very friendly and likable person, whenever he's not busy trying to save his future. Powers and Abilities Psychokinesis Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash Attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, it is unknown how much he can grab at once. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Also, his psychokinesis doubles as a force field, as seen in Sonic Forces when he used this ability to fight a powerful being like Infinite to a brief standstill. Granted, Silver did get overpowered by Infinite, but he still hit him with enough force to make him drop a Phantom Ruby prototype. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and an even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides the offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for his other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to Teleport Dash himself over short distances instantaneously by warping space. Physical Abilities While not shown during his introduction, Silver is capable of moving at super speeds which are an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess. As seen in Sonic Rivals] and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is capable running at speeds comparable to Sonic and Shadow's, without wearing down. Also, as another example, he is also seen on the loops within Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), able to maintain his running speed without falling, like Shadow was seen if done in a similar manner when finishing the first stage of Crisis City. Silver has incredible physical durability and endurance as seen in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be highly acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speeds to match up to various character's, such as Sonic and Shadow while wearing combat boots, of an exception to stay in a single pose, which his skills are nigh-incomplete, as a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to mimic and cope with approximately even Sonic and Shadow's movements. Additionally, he can do amazing feats as well, such as picking up objects while moving through midair at high velocity, catch bullets with his psychokinesis, or causing any monster he comes into, to be suspended, in anyway combining his impressive accuracy with his psychokinesis, he is able to throw enemies and heavy objects at the same speed as the projectiles, without his arms getting tired. Silver has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, sealing anybody along with him into another dimension that he can choose. However, this was mentioned by Blaze the Cat, at the end of Silver's Story from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and he can empower himself by enhancing his own abilities, or to an additional extent, give him unlimited Psychic Energies for his psychic attacks. Combat Skills Silver is one of the most powerful and profound fighters in the series, as he can fight on par with the most battle-experiences individuals in the series. He has been hinted to hold about the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog, and in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and almost brought Sonic to the brink of death, though Sonic was being careless during their fight in the latter case. Fighting Style In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who utilize close combat, Silver focuses on long-range attacks. When fighting, Silver constantly keeps his distance from the enemy, as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack, which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, he can grab them with his psychokinesis and throw them away. Silver's main method of attack is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and hurtle them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange these objects into colossal conglomerated shapes as more effective means of attacking, such as giant balls to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are shot at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. When times call for it, Silver is capable of going on the offensive with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his battle with Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 where he would attack enemies with physical strikes. However, his proficiency with this type of combat is unclear, as he has only demonstrated a limited range of punches and Spin Attack maneuvers. He seems unskilled, given his reckless, telegraphed, and easily blocked charges at Shadow during their fight, and it may be that Silver will only use physical combat as a desperate last resort. Techniques and Moves Most of Silver's signature techniques and moves revolve around the use of his psychokinesis, which has a broad range of applications. His most of his offensive attacks involving using the objects around him as projectiles and discharging psychokinetic energies. Silver's most used technique is his Psychokinesis, which lets him pick up objects around him for him to manipulate, and bend and move objects. His Levitate technique, which he uses to make himself airborne, increases his speed and movement abilities to levels matching those of the fastest and most agile characters in the series. Also, his Teleport Dashallows him to dash small distances at light speed. With his Grab All technique, Silver can grab and manipulate everything around him or objects that come too close to him, and send them flying at his enemies. To throw objects with greater force while they are in his psychokinetic grab, Silver can use his Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up his psychic energies and use them to throw objects at high velocities. Also, in Sonic Generations, Silver can perform a powerful attack called Meteor Smash,16 where he gathers a large ball of surrounding objects and launches it, after which it rolls along the ground, crushing anything in its path. By channeling and manipulating his psychic energies, Silver can perform unique energy-based attacks, like his Psycho Shock and Psycho Smash that let him charge pulses of energy that can paralyze opponents and machinery, and with his Psychic Knife, Silver can form and throw a sharp and deadly blade of energy at the enemy. He can also perform his ESP move, which sends out a wave that attacks the minds of others, leaving them disorientated and confused. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is shown to utilize the Spin Attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. With the Spin Jump he attacks foes by landing on them, with the Spin Dash he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break barriers or mow down enemies, and with the Homing Attack he homes in on an enemy to attack. Transformations Super Silver By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Silver can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Silver. In this state, all of Silver's abilities far surpasses his normal ones, including his psychokinesis which has been greatly amplified. He is as well able to fly without his psychokinesis and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Silver can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Silver has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. History Comics Pre-Super Genesis Wave Video Games Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Silver lived in an apocalyptic future 200 years after the present, a result of the destruction wrought on the world by Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. Every time Silver confronted the beast and defeated it, it would always return, ready for another confrontation. It was after one of these confrontations that Silver, along with Blaze the Cat, met Mephiles the Dark, currently taking a appearance similar to Shadow the Hedgehog. Taking them to a still-working computer room, Mephiles reveals that to stop Iblis from destroying Silver's future, Silver needed to eliminate the one responsible for Iblis' release in the past, the aptly-dubbed "Iblis Trigger". Through the purple Chaos Emerald, Silver sees a vision of Sonic the Hedgehog, believing him to be the Iblis Trigger. With that knowledge, Silver is transported back to Soleanna in the present time by Mephiles, but is separated from Blaze in the process. During this time, Silver runs into Amy Rose, who offers to help him find Sonic. However, when they find Sonic, along with the Soleanna sovereign, Princess Elise III, Silver, remembering the vision Mephiles showed him, attacks Sonic. However, before he can finish Sonic off as Sonic tried to go after Elise, who had been kidnapped by Doctor Eggman in the confusion, Amy blocks Silver from doing so, refusing to let him through, allowing Sonic a chance to escape to pursue Elise. Later on, Silver encounters Sonic again after he saved Elise once more. Again, Silver decrees that Sonic must die and attacks, this time immobilizing Sonic in a psycho-kinetic shield, allowing Eggman to kidnap Elise again. Before Silver can finish off Sonic this time, Shadow appears, whom Silver first mistakes for Mephiles, allowing Sonic to escape to pursue Eggman. Silver and his psycho-kinetic powers are no match for Shadow and his Chaos Control, but when both hedgehogs attempt to use Chaos Control when they each have a Chaos Emerald, this results in opening a time portal to ten years ago, allowing both hedgehogs to bear witness to Iblis and Mephiles' origins when the Solaris Project went catastrophically wrong, severely injuring a young Elise, and mortally wounding her father, the Duke of Soleanna. While Shadow went after Mephiles to contain him in the Scepter of Darkness, Silver watches as the dying Duke seals Iblis into Elise, with the warning that she can never cry, or Iblis will be freed. Realizing that Mephiles had lied to him and Sonic was not the Iblis Trigger as he was made to believe, Silver leaves Elise under a tree with the blue Chaos Emerald before returning to the present with Shadow. With new knowledge of how his future will happen if he can't stop it, Silver rejoins Blaze, and they soon regroup with Sonic, only to arrive too late as Eggman's battleship disappears behind a distant mountain, crashes, and explodes, killing both Elise and Eggman, leaving Sonic devastated. However, Silver, realizing they can return to the past and prevent Elise's death, works with Sonic to open a time portal using Chaos Control with the two Chaos Emeralds they possess. Before he jumps in, Sonic leaves his Chaos Emerald with Silver. With two Chaos Emeralds in their possession, Silver and Blaze return to their future to confront Iblis again. After they defeat him, Silver attempts to re-seal Iblis inside himself, but it won't work. Blaze ends up being the one to re-seal Iblis inside herself, before banishing herself to another dimension so Iblis won't be a threat anymore. With Blaze's sacrifice, Silver's future looks to be on its way to a better life. However, back in the present, Mephiles is not done yet. Blinding Elise and Sonic with the purple Chaos Emerald, Mephiles murders Sonic by running him through from behind, leaving Elise so devastated that she breaks the seal on Iblis, freeing the Flames of Disaster, who Mephiles reunites with via the Chaos Emeralds to become Solaris once more, intending to destroy the very fabric of the space-time continuum. Silver ends up in the same place as Eggman and Sonic's friends, and discovers Sonic's fate. However, when Elise realizes Sonic can still be revived with the Chaos Emeralds, Silver joins Sonic's friends with locating them in the various stages that are succumbing to Solaris' master plan, and with the Emeralds collected, Sonic is revived and transformed into Super Sonic. Super Sonic passes his power onto Silver and Shadow, allowing them to assume their super forms as well, and the three hedgehogs take off to face Solaris. They prove to be victorious as they destroy Solaris' consciousness, essentially destroying Mephiles as well, and Solaris' demise sends Sonic and Elise back to when Solaris was still a small flame as part of the Solaris Project, which Elise then blows out, preventing the events of the whole game from ever taking place as the timeline is altered dramatically. Sonic Forces Finding his future facing another apocalyptic fate, Silver travels back to the present day Angel Island to speak with Knuckles the Echidna, only to find themselves facing an illusion of Angel Island in the past, along with an aggressive Chaos. After they defeat it, the illusion dissipates, but it leaves Knuckles and Silver realizing something must be terribly wrong. Silver's fears are confirmed when Eggman unleashes his latest plot for world domination through his new secret weapon, Infinite, and the Phantom Ruby, and manages to defeat Sonic and take him prisoner aboard the rebuilt Death Egg. The world believes Sonic was KIA against Infinite. Without Sonic, the world capitulates to the Eggman Empire, and within six months, over 99% of the planet is under Eggman's control. Silver joins the Resistance, a group of Sonic's friends led by Knuckles, which includes Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee, as they try to fight back, to little success, until help arrives in the form of the Avatar, a rookie Resistance member who had been the lone survivor of an attack on their team by Infinite about two months earlier, whom Infinite let escape in order to demoralize and instill fear in them. Word soon comes from the Resistance's spy, Rouge the Bat, that Sonic is still alive on the Death Egg. With the Avatar's help, the Resistance is able to break Sonic out of the Death Egg and get him safely home, giving the Resistance renewed hope in the War to Take Back the Planet. Silver later confronts Infinite in Mystic Jungle outside Eggman's lab where he had done his research into the Phantom Ruby, but as Silver fights him, he manages to have Infinite drop one of the Phantom Ruby prototypes he had retrieved to destroy so they would not pose a threat to Eggman's plans, which is found later by the Avatar. Upon Tails reuniting with Sonic and the Resistance after meeting up with the Avatar, along with bringing Classic Sonic the Hedgehog with him, an attempt to take out Eggman's capital of Metropolis fails when Infinite uses the Phantom Ruby on the Resistance's forces, taking out 80% of them, forcing them to retreat. It is then that Tails decides they need to take out the Death Egg, as it was providing power to Infinite's Phantom Ruby. Though the Death Egg is destroyed, a second attempt on Metropolis nearly fails when Eggman and Infinite banish Sonic and the Avatar to Null Space, revealing that Eggman had built a backup reactor for the Phantom Ruby under the Eggman Empire Fortress. However, Sonic and the Avatar escape Null Space, and Metropolis falls to the Resistance, as Eggman, shocked to see Sonic and the Avatar escaped Null Space, retreats with Infinite, Orbot, and Cubot, to his final stronghold at the Eggman Empire Fortress. Silver joins Sonic and all his friends as they lead the Resistance ground forces in their final fight against the Eggman Army at the Eggman Empire Fortress. Upon the arrival of E-123 Omega, Infinite has had enough, and launches Eggman's endgame by using his Phantom Ruby prototype to create a virtual sun in the sky, with the intent of bringing it down and reducing the Resistance to nothing but ashes, leaving Eggman victorious and clear to build the Eggman Empire on the ruins. However, the plan fails when the Avatar uses the Phantom Ruby prototype they retrieved to cancel out the sun, much to Eggman's total disbelief and shock that his endgame had been miraculously stopped. Infinite is soon after defeated by Sonic and the Avatar, only for Eggman to unleash his final trump card against them: The Death Egg Robot powered by the original Phantom Ruby itself. However, a joint effort by both Sonics and the Avatar sees the Death Egg Robot and the original Phantom Ruby destroyed, wiping out the Eggman Army's entire regiments of replicas of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos, and Zavok, leaving the Resistance the ultimate victors of the War to Take Back the Planet. With the Phantom Ruby's destruction, Classic Sonic is returned to his dimension, and the Resistance is disbanded sometime later by Knuckles as Sonic's friends focus on the task ahead of rebuilding and restoring the world following the war, with Silver having accomplished his original reason for returning to the past as he helped save his future from Eggman and Infinite's tyranny. Relationships Blaze the Cat Silver and Blaze are close friends that have a secret crush on each other, but both are too shy to admit it. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Silver's ancestor. Silver has a great admiration for Shadow, who sometimes acts like a father figure to Silver. Sonic the Hedgehog Silver and Sonic met during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). The two were enemies at first because Silver had traveled through and was intending to kill Sonic believing that he was responsible for destroying his world by releasing the Iblis Trigger into the world and was bent on saving the future. But Silver befriended Sonic when he discovered that Sonic was not the Iblis Trigger and that Mephiles the Dark had lied to him. The two worked together to save Princess Elise and when Sonic was killed by Mephiles, Silver realized that they could revive Sonic with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Afterwards Silver teamed up with Sonic and Shadow to defeat Mephiles. But since the events of the game were erased from history, Sonic and Silver never met. They don't actually meet until Sonic Rivals, where Silver has traveled to the past to bring Eggman Nega back to the future, but Silver seems to be more competitive to Sonic as they raced each other to see who would get to Eggman Nega first but later they teamed up with each other at the end to defeat Eggman Nega and also in Sonic Rivals 2 to defeat the Ifrit. It appears that Sonic and Silver don't remember each other from their past adventure since the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) were erased. Silver seems to have a bit of a disliking towards Sonic mostly because he thinks that he is immature and irresponsible, similiar to Sonic and Knuckles' rivalry. Silver's atitude tends to annoy Sonic at times as well as seen in Sonic Rivals, when he says: "Yo, Silver, you've got an attitude.". But they will work together and lay aside their differences whenever the time is right. An example is in Sonic Colors after Silver challenges Sonic to a mission, he asks if he needs any help. In Sonic Generations, Silver is the only rival who wants a friendly fight. He also appeared at the Center of Time after Sonic was knocked out by the Time Eater, Silver says to Sonic: "I know you can do this, Sonic". He also joins the Resistance in Sonic Forces to take down the Eggman Empire after it conquered 99% of the world, believing that Sonic was killed by Infinite until word came Sonic was still alive and incarcerated on the Death Egg. Once Sonic was freed and rejoined his friends, Silver is part of the final battle at the Eggman Empire Fortress, where the Resistance emerges triumphant and begins the long process of rebuilding the world following the War to Take Back the Planet. Amy Rose Amy is good friends with Silver. Espio the Chameleon Espio is Silver's best friend. The two first met each other in Sonic Rivals 2. Before they met, Espio was given an assignment by Vector the Crocodile to find out evidence that Silver was behind the kidnapping of several Chao. As such, Silver was a subject of doubt for Espio as he didn't seem like a bad guy despite his actions. At first, Espio treated Silver like an enemy, but as he learned that Silver was working to save the world, he decided to follow his instincts and help him with his mission. During their adventure, the two have build a good relationship as Espio proved his trustworthiness and welped Silver on many occasions. After finishing their mission, the two became best friends and developed a brother-like relationship, and Silver frequently travels to past to visit his best friend Espio, along with his other friends. Iblis Trigger The Iblis Trigger caused the destruction of Silver's world, making the people hopeless. Silver tried constantly to stop Iblis, but failed constantly. However, after the events of Sonic 2006 were erased, that never happened, and Silver now lives in a happy world. Mephiles the Dark Mephiles tricked Silver into thinking Sonic is the Iblis Trigger, but he later realized the truth, and stopped believing on him. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails and Silver are rivals. Eggman Nega Eggman Nega is Silver's arch-enemy. Knuckles the Echidna Silver and Knuckles have a small rivalry with each other. Normally, they don't pay much attention to each other, though they had heated battles with one another occasionally. Rouge the Bat Silver and Rouge have a small rivalry with each other. Normally, they don't pay much attention to each other, though they had heated battles with one another occasionally. Infinite Because of the initial belief that Infinite killed Sonic, Silver harbors a deep grudge against Infinite. When Silver confronts him in Mystic Jungle, after Infinite intends to kill Silver to further distill fear and despair in the Resistance, Silver attempts to fight back, unknowingly causing Infinite to drop one of the Phantom Ruby prototypes he was going to destroy, thereby ensuring the Resistance's ultimate victory in the war, and saving his own future in the process. Relatives *Shadow the Hedgehog - Ancestor, Idol, Mentor, Friend and Father Figure Allies *Team Chaotix **Espio the Chameleon - Best Friend **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat - Close Friend, Older Sister Figure and Love Interest *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog - Close Friend and Rival **Miles "Tails" Prower - Rival **Knuckles the Echidna - Friend and Rival *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat - Friend and Rival **E-123 Omega *Amy Rose - Close Friend *Princess Elise *Avatar Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog - Close Friend and Rival *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna - Friend and Rival *Rouge the Bat - Friend and Rival *Metal Sonic - Enemy and Rival Enemies *Eggman Nega - Arch-Enemy *Eggman Empire **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic - Enemy and Rival *Iblis Trigger *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris *Ifrit *Time Eater *Infinite Games *''Sonic (2006)'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors (DS only)'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Dash'' Gallery Silver the Hedgehog.png Super_silver.png|Super Silver Silverwindyvalley.jpg Silver's Race Suit.png Sonic and his friends at Sonic's Birthday Party.jpg Sonic_with_silver_.png Sonic,Shadow and Silver.jpg Silver_the_hedgehog_2016_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9ug2es.png silver_the_hedgehog_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock-db2ag3t.png Shadow and Silver.png|Silver and Shadow IMG_3013.JPG Silver the Hedgehog Model.png|Silver Model Silver_the_hedgehog.png Trivia *Silver the Hedgehog is a Meta-Animal, (also known as a Superanimal or a Superpowered Animal). *At first it seems that Silver can levitate while bathed in his Psychic powers, but in recent games, he can levitate without it. *Unlike Shadow and Metal Sonic (who both have a score to settle) from Sonic Generations, Silver is the only rival boss to fight against Sonic just for the fun of it. *The speed chip upgrade for Silver was not included in the final version of the game, which was designed to make Silver run faster, though the decription appeared on the Sonic (2006) game guide. *Silver is perhaps the most frustrating bosses to fight in ''Sonic '06 ''(or even in the whole series,) mainly because his psychokinesis easily grabs Sonic/Shadow, replying "IT'S NO USE....TAKE THIS," which is very annoying. He usually throws players towards the corner, which he later follows or stands in front of the player at the corner (especially if the player doesn't recover in time, much to their bad luck) and kills them after saying his second line "IT'S NO USE....THIS WILL END IT" when the player has no rings. Though ''Sonic Generations ''designed the fight to be extremely favorable. *Unlike other hedgehog characters (i.e. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy) that are Speed-types, Silver is a Fly-type character. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Psychics Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes of the Future Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Pacifists Category:The Chosen One Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Kids Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Law Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Symbolic Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Bosses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Vigilante Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Revolutionary Category:Bond Creator Category:Guardians Category:Successful Category:Time-Travellers Category:Speedsters Category:Empowered Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:Genius Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Nurturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Honest Category:Forgivers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Self-Aware Category:Telekinetics Category:Strategists Category:Transformed Category:Super Hero Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Big Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Immortals Category:False Antagonist Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains